dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! TBBardockDokkanEvent.png|link=Mystery Warrior Born of Darkness SSJ3AngelGokuDokkanEvent.png|link=Warrior Returned from Otherworld Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Metal_cooler_big.png|link=Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Quest_top_banner_313_1.png|link=Go Forth! Hero of Justice Event Big Bucks Hercule big.png|UPDATED EVENT|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_speed_battle_big.png|Speed Battle Renewed|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower URTEQBioBrolyThumb.png|link=The Return of The Demon Bio-Broly SSRTEQBioBrolyThumb.png|link=Vengeful Monster Bio-Broly URSTR18Thumb.png|link=Clever Tactics Android 18 SSRSTR18Thumb.png|link=Ferocious Counterattack Android 18 URPHYBrolyTrunksThumb.png|link=Glorious Battle Super Saiyan Trunks (Kid) URAGLBrolyGotenThumb.png|link=Struggle Beyond All Expectations Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) SSRTEQBrolyTrunksThumb.png|link=Inborn Pride Super Saiyan Trunks (Kid) SSRINTBrolyGotenThumb.png|link=Inborn Fearlessness Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) SRPHYKrillinThumb.png|link=Heartening Support Krillin Thum 1010290.png|link=Dark Intentions Masked Saiyan Thum 1010260.png|link=Astounding Transformation Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel) Thum 1010320.png|link=Chance of a Super Evolution Super Saiyan 2 Bardock Thum 1010300.png|link=Furious Charge Super Saiyan Bardock Thum 1010310.png|link=Courage in the Heat of Battle Super Saiyan Bardock Thum 1008890.png|link=Heading for a Showdown Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel) Thum 1010250.png|link=Burgeoning Strength Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel) Thum 1010270.png|link=Returning from the Otherworld Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) Thum 1010280.png|link=Shrouded in Mysteries Masked Saiyan Thum 1010240.png|link=Extreme Power Brawl Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Angel) Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Event_battle_road_big.png|link=Super Battle Road Quest_top_banner_533.png|link=The Worst Disaster Returning from Hell Quest_top_banner_335_1.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universal Survival Arc Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! Event Metal cooler big.png|link=Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Event_the_strongest_rivals_big.png|link=The Strongest Rivals GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_combat_preparation_of_genius_bulma_big.png|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! LR Kid Gohan.gif|link=Imposing Brave Figure Gohan (Kid) LR_STRGokuJP.gif|link=Thousands of Wishes Goku Thumb_Pan_bee_tur.png|link=Exploring the Universe Pan (GT) (Honey) LR BoujackJP.gif|link=Galactic Invasion Full Power Boujack (Galactic Warriors) Thumb 1012150.png|link=Formidable Assault Full Power Boujack Thumb 1012140.png|link=Sealed Resurrection Boujack 1012350 thumb.png|link=Reversed Power Up Gokua 1012340 thumb.png|link=Sky Splitting Sword Gokua SSRINTLimitGokuThumb.png|link=Pulsation of a New Force Goku (Ultra Instinct "Omen") SSRPHYLimitGokuThumb.png|link=Sign of a New Form Goku (Ultra Instinct "Omen") Navigation Main event in Japan Main event in Global Event_Battle_road_small.png|link=Super Battle Road October 28 2017 8:30:00 PST Event Trick or Treat small.jpeg|link=Thread:195921#10 October 31 2017 01:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events Rules and Regulations DOKFAN BATTLE COMPETITION PLEASE CLICK THE IMAGE FOR MORE INFO Create your own cards Vote for Fun Do you wish there was a way of seeing how much potential your card has unlocked on the cards screen rather than only being able to tell inside the potential release menu? Yes No Yes and how many paths unlocked to No I like waiting through loading screens Who cares Poll Results Vote for Wikia Do you like the ‘Hover over the card’ Super attack quote feature on the cards pages? Yes I really like the idea and how it works No I like it the way it was before Yes it makes the pages tidier with less gaps No it makes the pages look too empty What sorcery is this? What is a quote? '''More Polls Category:Browse